nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
MochiCoins
Note: All prices on this page are in US dollars MochiCoins was a micro-transaction system that allowed bonus things to be purchased in web games. It was created by MochiMedia in 2009, and Nitrome was invited to be one of the first developers to try out the new system . However, Nitrome only used MochiCoins in two games. MochiCoins was discontinued on October 15th 2012. Since the discontinuation of MochiCoins, it seemed impossible for fans that bought the extras to use them. However, Nitrome fixed this in Twin Shot 2 by making the "evil" level pack free and having the Cheats N' Treats be unlocked with in-game currency. B.C. Bow Contest, likewise, had its own paid content changed to be unlocked as you complete cups. Nitrome Games Used With MochiCoins These are the Nitrome games used with MochiCoins and their extra content available for purchase. Twin Shot 2 Level pack (evil) Cost: 3,000 MochiCoins ($3.75) *Level pack **Fifty new levels (Levels 51-100) ***Alternate plot ***New monsters ****"Dragons" ****"Flaming dark creatures" ****"Bats" ****"Demons" ***New traps ***A new boss ****"Flying fire monster" ***New music Cheats N' Treats Cost: 1,000 MochiCoins ($1.25) *Level skip mode *Secret character *Fart mode *Multiplayer mode **Tag mode (A mode where players shoot each other for a crown to win) **Friendly fire (A mode where players shoot each other to get more bats and win) *Player health toggles *Power-up toggle (frequency or on/off toggles) **Invincibility **Flyer **Speedy **Player swap **Love arrows **Fire arrows **Bomb arrows* **Grow* **Shrink* *Random level mode (selects levels to play in random order) *Exclusive to Cheats n' Treats Skins Cost: 0 MochiCoins (free) (Note: Requires player to make free MochiCoins account.) *Five new skins **Demon (A red angel with red bat-like wings) **Shadow (A black angel) **Ghost (A pale pink angel) **Tiger (An orange angel with dark orange stripes) **Statue (The statue seen in Double Edged) B.C. Bow Contest Freebies * Mine arrows - 0 Coins * Golden arrows - 0 Coins Premium arrows * Spirit arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Banana arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Director arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Dragonfly arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Egg arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Smart bomb arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Infection arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Air strike arrows - 400 coins ($0.50) * Extinction arrows - 600 coins ($0.75) * Arrows pack - 3,000 coins ($3.75) Cheats N' Treats Cost: 1000 MochiCoins ($1.35) * Level pack ** Secret character Content The purchasable content from MochiCoins did not take away from the player's gaming experience or ask the player to buy more to continue (or beat the game). It was only for players who wanted more of the initial content, and was purly optional to buy. Future At the time Nitrome announced the usage of MochiCoins, they stated they were only "trialling" them and "don't intend to use them in every game". Nitrome decided as a company to not support the format of MochiCoinsNitrome blog: MochiCoins to be Discontinued! - ...we had already as a company decided to no longer support the format MochiCoins., and had intended on removing them as soon as they had their new login system availableNitrome blog: MochiCoins to be Discontinued! - ...we had inteneded to remove the coins altogether from those two games once we had our own login system available. With the announcement of the cancellation of MochiCoinsNitrome blog: MochiCoins to be Discontinued!, Nitrome stated that they plan on "transitioning" the serviceNitrome blog: MochiCoins to be Discontinued! - ...we are not going to be able to transition things as smoothly as we would like.... It is currently unknown what the new service will be, but with the removal of MochiCoins, several features provided via MochiCoins will not be supported by the two games which previously carried the MochiCoins transaction system: Twin Shot 2 and B.C. Bow Contest. However, on February 7th, 2013, Nitrome announced a new change to Twin Shot 2 regarding its previous use of MochiCoins. Instead of having to pay for the evil levels and Cheats N' Treats, players could now play the evil levels for free and unlock the Cheats N' Treats by collecting coins in-game.Nitrome blog: Twin Shot 2: Updated! "We've unlocked the extra Twin Shot 2 'Evil' pack which you now get to play for free! Cheats n Treats can now be unlocked by earning coins in the game!" On April 5th, 2013, B.C. Bow Contest was also changed to remove MochiCoins. Instead of having to pay for the extra arrows and Cheats N' Treats, players could now unlock the extra arrows by completing cups in different difficulties and unlock the Cheats N' Treats upon completion of cups.Nitrome blog: BC Bow Contest Updated! "Complete the cups on different difficulties to unlock various crazy new arrows and power ups!" ... "Complete cups to unlock cheats!" Notes Category:Twin Shot series Category:B.C. Bow Contest